halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo Fanon:Requests for Administration/Athena32
Halo Fanon > Requests for Administration > Relevant Links *Userpage *Talk page * * * Nomination I, , nominate for administrator on Halo Fanon. Nominee, please accept or defer the above nomination below this line. I, , hereby accept the above nomination of administrator on Halo Fanon. Reason for Nomination This is a nomination that I, along with many other users undoubtedly, believe has been a long-time coming event. Athena32 is arguably one of the most, if not most, valuable users in the community that has yet to rise to the position of administrator. Aside from the obvious long-term service that he has put in on the wiki, he has accomplished much to be proud of that goes beyond his veteran status and even the numerous high-quality articles he has written. It comes with great surprise that he isn't yet an admin. For the past year or so, I've become more familiar with Athena32, and it is really during this time that I've observed these things about him. But the more important quality that he holds as a potential administrator is his sense of commitment and his more or less spotless record as a respected user. He is greatly valued, by admins and the rest of the community alike, as someone who is able to sort out any type of issues on the wiki, whether it be an article problem, a user disagreement, or even just general things around the site that need to be cleaned up. He deals with all of this and more in a professional and unbiased manner, and even when his patience is tested by a less-than-mature member of the community, he remains civil and ensures that he does not stoop to low levels to resolve the problem. For the reasons stated above, I hereby nominate Athena32 for the position of administrator on Halo Fanon. Support (13/5) Sysop # As per nomination. 19:52, March 25, 2012 (EST) # Unhesitatingly seconded. Auguststorm1945 00:25, March 26, 2012 (UTC)\ # ~''Hyper Zergling'' 00:28, March 26, 2012 (UTC) # Aye. Athena32's history speaks for itself. That Damn Sniper, sniping. 00:31, March 26, 2012 (UTC) # I cannot recommend any more deserving candidate for Administrator than that of Matt. His conduct here, in addition to his work, has made him a role model many follow: and frankly, I consider him to be a very deserving recipient of Administrator rights. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 00:52, March 26, 2012 (UTC) # Yeah. Sure. Why not? # »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 04:49, March 26, 2012 (UTC) # One of the best candidates and people I have gotten to know online. Definitely deserving. # A wholeheartedly worthy candidate, certainly more deserving of the position than any one else in mind. # Definitely a good choice. Per nomination. --Am I a Lion, or a Lamb? Or a Boy? Saint o The Lost Books 21:58, March 26, 2012 (UTC) # Hey why not? He's a good guy Flame-124 01:38, March 27, 2012 (UTC) # *Reemerges to vote for Athena.* --Do not insult me. 20:22, March 28, 2012 (UTC) # As per everyone else. If anyone would be a good addition to the admin team, Athena would. Neutral (2/0) Sysop # I think he'd do a great job with his admin powers, but I'm unsure about how he'll use his position with new users. Athena's usually ranged from, at his lowest temper, a strict informer, to at highest, a harsh discipliner. So I'd like to see him show that he can deal with new users not just within the civility rules, but with kindness. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 03:04, March 27, 2012 (UTC) # I'll have to agree with Tucker on that note. But I am not opposed to the idea of him receiving admin tools. I'm thinking of all of the original fancy one-liners he can use on everyone he bans. XD — Pikapi (Chat • ) 23:34, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :It's so nice to see that we're taking this important matter so seriously. I just can't ''stand the idea of someone displaying immaturity or lack of reasoning. 20:42, March 28, 2012 (EST) Against (0/0) Sysop Comments Questions Nominee, if you accept the nomination, please answer the following questions. It is advised that voters check the nominee's responses before voting. 1. When did you join Halo Fanon? I joined Halo Fanon on April 26, 2009. 2. What, to you, are your most valuable contributions to Halo Fanon? I believe my most valuable contributions have been in the Against All Odds expanded universe; through it, I've produced some good articles and my first proper story, and also collaborated much more in the community. 3. What do you consider to be canon in the Halo universe (i.e. books, movies, games, etc.)? Please describe how you feel this canon is important. My opinion on Halo canon is somewhat standard. I believe the games to be the ultimate tier of Halo canon, with only things included for gameplay purposes (discrepancies between calibre damage, weakened Covenant weapons, etc) being ignorable. I consider the books to be fully canon themselves, though secondary to the games, and where the known inconsistencies and mistakes arise. I suppose I've yet to fully reconcile myself with 343i as the creator of new Halo canon, but ultimately I believe we must accept it as we did material from Bungie. 4. What do you believe you have contributed to the community? Would you judge yourself as an approachable user? I believe my main contribution to the community is in the AAO universe, both through writing and creating fiction in collaboration with its other members, and also helping/advising others in this too. Alongside this, I've written articles for my own Swarm War universe, though admittedly this hasn't recieved an awful lot of community involvement. Furthermore, I'm often involved with the less glamorous side of site maintenance, including recategorisation, fixing redirects, dealing with rule-breaking articles and such things. I've also been a rollbacker and IRC backup operator for some time now, as well as a judge on the Good Articles project for a relatively short period of time. I would consider myself as an approachable user. 5. If you are administrated, what sort of changes would you propose? I would implement some sort of official policy regarding 'world war Halo' images, as there doesn't seem to be one currently. I'll also make sure the new-ish policy on uploading images is properly enforced in terms of tagging and possible removal. I will do my best to ensure that maintenance, such as deletion and rule-breaker tagging, is dealt with in a timely manner. Finally, I will deal with vandalism and bad faith edits near-instantly thanks to perpetual lurking. 6. To the best of your understanding, what does holding the position of administrator entail? As I see it, the position of administrator is to act as a representative of other users. They don't make it up as they go along, but they adhere to site policy, policy that has been voted for and accepted by the rest of the community. It's an administrator's place to enforce these policies and practices, using tact and when necessary, discretion, and to set an example for other users in terms of activity and behaviour. The position of administrator does not warrant one to be treated any differently than any other users on the wiki, nor should they suggest so; administrators are bound by the same policies and practices as the rest of the community. 7. To the best of your understanding, when will you be able to check Halo Fanon after you are administrated, in the event that you are? In the event, near enough immediately. 8. What communities are you associated with online, Halo-related and otherwise? While I only have a very small number of sporadic edits on Halopedia, I have a DeviantArt account where I upload some of my visual creations. I also have an intensely boring Nationstates account, which I've gotten bored of since several users from this site lost interest in it. 9. What is your familiarity with the Halo universe? I am well versed, relatively speaking, with the majority of Halo material and canon, having at least played or read, if not actually owning, all the games and novels. 10. What is your familiarity with Wikia's and Halo Fanon's policies? I am fully familiar with Halo Fanon's policies. I am also familiar with the policies of Wikia. 11. How would you describe your relationship with the Halo Fanon community and its current administration? I believe that, on the whole, I have a good relationship with the community and its users. I maintain a relatively good working relationship with most if not all of the administration team. 12. How may any interested users contact you? Users may contact me at my DeviantArt page if they wish; alternatively, they may email me or leave a message on my talk page using the links provided on this page. Category:Administration_of_this_site